Mistakes And Fate
by GSRLover1
Summary: Grissom’s marriage is failing he already has a son. But not with the woman of his dreams, Could this be his one chance to show his real feelings towards her. But things don’t turn out as planned. The affair goes one step to far. Summary Sucks I know! GSR
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes and Fate

Summary: Grissom's marriage is failing he already has a son. But not with the woman of his dreams, Could this be his one chance to show his real feelings towards her. But things don't turn out as planned. The affair goes one step to far.

It was the night of our Grave part. Everyone was going accept Grissom. He was sitting at his desk, When Sara popped her head into the office.

"Hurry Up all you'll all the fun, Catherine offered to by first round of drinks" Grissom 

sighed and replied "I'm not going. I had a fight with my wife".

"Oh"

He Went on: "Sara I think my marriage is over"

"I'm sorry. Go home and try to sort things out". He nodded and left. Sara left guilty because she felt happy. She walked into the bar with the guys wear her long black dress with matching back and her hair lose. She sat next to Cath. The night went by pretty quick and Sara found herself a guy and as drunk as she was. Sara surprised them with her action's. Sitting on some guys lap and kissing isn't what they expected. Nick figured it out her drink had been spiked. But when she pulled him into the ladies and locked the door behind them. It wasn't hard to tell what was going. When Sara did come out of the toilet a 1 hour later. They all insisted she went home but she didn't. The spinning of lights and dizziness over took her. The darkness came. She woke up the next day in someone else's bed. She didn't recall any memory because of her splitting headache. All the memories came back having sex with a guy in the bar. The men walked in with a glass and aspirin. She took it gratefully. 

"I think we should get you home Sara, got one bad hang over" and over the next few weeks he became Sara's new boyfriend. It was clear Grissom's marriage was over and he came to her for support he was left with Connor. His nine year old son. Rick didn't mind having Grissom over he enjoyed his company. While Sara played with Connor, Work continued on as usual. 

Sara wasn't working on Wednesday. When she got a phone call from Catherine.

"Sara, It's Catherine, Grissom's in the Desert Palm" With that she was out the door and driving to the hospital she saw Catherine in the waiting room. Connor was there too. He ran up to Sara and put his arms around.

"Mummy, It just happened I'm sorry" Sara gasped mummy he called me mummy, she thought. Sara walked over to Catherine.

"What happened" She asked sitting down.

"Alcohol apparently after his ex phoned, wanting custody of Connor" She said. Sara sighed.

"Look Sara, The kids tired why don't you take him back to your place and I'll call you with any Updates ok ??" She said. Sara was going to protest but she knew the kid needed his sleep but. They would need to look into the "mummy" decision. She done what Catherine suggested and got some clothes from his place took him back to hers and put him into bed.

"Night Connor" She said to him.

"Sara ??" He asked

"Ye Hon"

"I wish you where my mummy night" Sara felt the tears well up in her eyes.

"Night Connor" She said before closing the door. Her mobile rang

"Hey Catherine, Sure put him on, Grissom he's fine asleep but you need to talk to him about wanting me to be his mummy". When Rick came she explained to him and he was understanding and left. 

The next day they where back up the hospital. Sara holding Connor's hand. Walked into his room surprised to see Mrs Grissom.

"Sorry Miss Sidle all the trouble this cost" Said Mrs Grissom.

"Don't worry he's been fine" She said reassuring her.

"How are you Grissom" She asked not looking at Mrs Grissom.

"I'm fine thanks, Listen thanks for taking care of Connor we really appreciate it" He said thankfully.

"Well I better get going" She said letting go of Connor's hand. 

Sara went home showered and read a little thinking about Grissom and Connor. There was a knock on the door quickly she pulled her robe on and attended to the door. She found Grissom and Connor. Sara held up a game console and he nodded. Sara invited them in they accepted. 

"She wants a divorce but wants me to have custody of Connor " She said sitting down. Connor poked his head out of Sara's guest bedroom

"Mummy can I stay here" He said. Sara clamped her hand over her mouth and Grissom's mouth lay opened Mummy.

"Um I Gris so but I just" She was cut off.

"Wow he's took to you Sara" She nodded her head, In her reply, Sara walked into the guest bedroom and shut the door before walking back into the living room to see Grissom.

"He's asleep" She said sitting back down. "So where did you go wrong" She asked.

"Lots of Places Sara, I wanted more children she never" He said _I want more children to_

After 4 hours of talking Sara and Rick had some alone time. That was spent in the bedroom that night before she went to work she looked at her email. Grissom

_I__'__m In Love With You._

--

Plz R&R sorry for bad spelling and if it's underlined my sorry to. If you want another chapter Review hope you enjoyed remember R&R and my next UD will be better done promise!!


	2. Super Short Chapter 2

She stared at the email unaware of what to do. She wrote five words but she could not find herself to send them.

_I Feel The Same Away _She could not send them he was married with a son. She sighed and switched of the computer she needed closure. The door opened she was reviled when she saw Jay come door and he embraced her she needed it. The night ended In the bedroom. Grissom was so eager what if he had waited to long. Could he have lost her ??. After there second session in the bedroom. Jay got down on one knee and proposed to her. She nearly had a panic attack but said yes instantly not hesitating. Connor came round.

"Is it ok if I stay here for a while" He asked softly. She nodded her head and let him in. She bit back the grin creeping across her face. It was two hours later when Grissom re-appeared. Sara let him.

"Sorry Sara, Maggie" She sighed his Ex was always up to something. Jay took Sara's hand.

"Grissom, Jay and I are getting married" She said worry in her voice. He congratulated her and Sara told everyone else they prepared a night out in celebration of her engagement.

Super Short I know but the more reviews I get the faster I will UD so R&R 


	3. POV'S Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Grissom's POV

O god shes in engaged my chances have to be up. What am I going to do How do I tell her. Connor thinks he's got a new mummy, Sara's got a life I had one. One that didn't work. Next thing you know she'll be expectin his kids. O no I draw the line at that Hell I draw the line at the engagment but I can't stop her I wish I could but How ??

Sara's POV

He's just standing there. He had his chance he got married and had son, Now it's my turn to be happy, Maybe kids next you never know. I still feel sorry for him just suprised but he should of opened his eyes a long time ago. I have my own life and love and marriage and know I really love him O god Sara don't get cold feet you know better than that. But you Love him. Sara don't go there.

Jay's POV

I wonder if I should be worried. Sara did tell me she loved him but had moved on. Maybe it was too soon. But I love her to much. I dow down to her knees if she wanted. Her want is my demand. I wonder if he's allright maybe I should give me both a mintue Know I better stay and support Sara I still can't belive she said yes. I hope we have our own children.

Conner's POV

I look at my dad for suport but non has been given. I can't believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Starting an Affair

Grissom and Connor left after the hugs had been given. At work the next night Grissom saw the perfect oppertuinty to make a move. A Dinner. They went into the breakroom and made the annoucument and handing out the assigments. Grissom's mind was on Sara and her's was on him too. Catherine and Sara agreed to go Shopping after shift and they did happily they started on story buy story.

"Sara, Come in here" She said dragging her into another shop.

"Can I help you to in anyway Miss" Asked the shop assistent.

"Were just looking thanks"

The shopping went on for ours and they had each found the perfect outfit with Shoes and accesories. They went there seprate ways and went to get changed. Jay complamented her over 300 times or what seemed like it. They arrived and everyone was amazed at the sight it left them with there mouths happening. She was wearing a black knee leanth dress with a red butterfly belt on her waist. Her hair in a bun and spiked and platformed shoes with her legs tanned. Catherine waved her over.

"Sara Wow" Said Greg his mouth still opened.

"You look so Wow" Said nick.

"You have them wrapped around your little finger" Said Catherine. Sara just nodded. The night went slow and Sara wanted to leave but had a drink or two and she remembered. Grissom was the same. She was going to call a cab.

"They don't pick up here it's only near the lab I'm walking down if you want to join me" He said. She grabbed her coat and followed him out. She stopped the minute sh saw it Snow in Vegas. Who would of thought. They walked on and Sara could not resist the temptation. So she picked up a bit of snow and throught it at him.

"Hey" He shrugged. She just laughed and walked away but he wasen't giving up that easy and grabbed her arm and throught snow onto her neck. Sara shivered and he regreted in. The snow fell lighter while they where walking down the dark street. They where both a little drunk so who knew what was gonig to happen. They throught a few snowballs at each other and someone how Sara found herself pinned to a wall. With Grissom and her neck. Kissing her.

"Gris Stop...Gris" She moaned into his neck. They next thing they where in a hotel bedroom. Where the assult contuined.

The next morning Sara woke first and looked over to see Grissom. O god what happened she thought, but there was more to what happened whan what she thought.

Sorry I know my chapters are short right know but I will have a longer one for my next UD promise R&R please!! and Sorry i kinda rushed this chapter so sorry if theres spelling mistakes


End file.
